Room 7
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Le patient de la chambre 7 s’essouffle lentement. Le bip régulier de l’électroencéphalogramme résonne dans la petite chambre blanche, tellement blanche qu’elle blesse les yeux. Yaoi léger HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Room 7

**Auteur** : Moua !

**Genre** : Romance, peut-être un peu drama…

**Pairing** : Lisez ! ( C'est pas non plus comme si c'était compliqué… )

**Rating** : K

**Disclamers** : Tout est à JKR et à la Warner.

**NDA** : Court et simple, comme toujours. C'est mon petit bébé, cependant, parce que j'étais dans une mauvaise passe quand je l'ai commencée et j'en suis désormais sortie, prête à continuer mes autres fics, et nottament à terminer I Saw An Angel. D'ailleurs, pour en savoir plus, je vous invite à aller visiter mon blog ( allez dans mon profil ! ) où je vais essayer d'annoncer les avancées.

Soyez juste gentils parce que je suis pas mal débordée ces temps-ci alors…

Bisouilles et Bonne lecture à tous !

Joyeuse Pâques !

_Ceci est une fic en POV tout du long. Ce n'est pas un UA._

* * *

**Room 7**

Le patient de la chambre 7 s'essouffle lentement. Le bip régulier de l'électroencéphalogramme résonne dans la petite chambre blanche, tellement blanche qu'elle blesse les yeux. On a tiré les rideaux depuis ma dernière visite.

De petits gémissements plaintifs proviennent du lit étroit. Je m'empresse d'entrer dans la pièce pour ouvrir les stores. Une lumière spasmodique s'éparpille comme une nuée de petites lucioles lorsqu'ils tremblent sous mon mouvement empressé.

Le silence.

Je grogne sourdement contre l'infirmière qui a sans doute voulu bien faire. Elle ne savait pas. Après tout, il n'est écrit nulle part que le patient a développé une phobie du noir. Elle n'est pas diagnostiquée, seulement constatée. Elle s'applique et ne se résorbe pas. Et puis il refuse de suivre une thérapie. Compréhensible. Je n'en aurais pas le courage ni la volonté non plus, je crois.

Parfois, je me demande ce qui est pire : le noir ou la maladie.

Je m'approche de lui, presque à pas de loup. Je suis pourtant conscient qu'il est éveillé. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement et un souffle rauque s'échappe de sa bouche.

J'humidifie un bout de coton que je passe sur son visage et sur ses lèvres gercées, un peu bleuies. Il tremble au contact du tissu et ses mains découvertes se crispent.

- Doucement, je lui glisse d'une voix réconfortante.

Il se calme un peu. Je suis conscient qu'il ne supporte pas les contacts humains. Il hurle sur les infirmières dès qu'il en a la force.

Il a mal partout et à nul endroit précis à la fois. C'est physique et psychologique.

- Je dois vous examiner, je murmure.

Guettant sa réaction, je pose ma main sur son front pâle.

Il a de la fièvre. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas assez pour le faire délirer et oublier, ne serait-ce que pendant un court laps de temps.

Le patient est conscient de son état.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se fixent dans les miens. Chaque fois, je suis troublé par leur profondeur et par le calme qu'il transpire.

Il arrive que les patients, au bout d'un certain temps, démontrent une certaine envie de partir. Lorsque la douleur les submerge, je m'aperçois que je les perds graduellement jusqu'à ce que, lors d'une consultation, ils me supplient d'une voix éraillée de déconnecter les quelques fils auxquels tient leur vie.

Mais ce patient est arrivé aussi lucide que je le suis maintenant et il l'est toujours. Il est plus blafard certes, et sa mobilité est réduite, faute de forces, mais il est toujours conscient de tout ce qui l'entoure. Parfois, les infirmières le retrouvent dans le parc de l'hôpital, assit sur un banc sans que nul ne sache comme il est parvenu là. Elles le laissent à l'extérieur quelques heures, même si c'est contraire au règlement. Je crois qu'elles l'aiment bien, avec ses grands yeux d'enfant timide. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait partir dès que nous aurons le dos tourné.

Il est étrange. Il est arrivé il y a quatre mois, lançant une bourse de pièces d'or étranges sur un comptoir avant de s'écrouler en murmurant son prénom. Il n'a pratiquement pas reparlé depuis, ne répondant la plupart du temps que par des hochements de tête. Il semble amorphe mais ses yeux pétillent de vie et me font garder un peu espoir.

À la faculté de médecine, les professeurs nous répétaient de ne pas nous attacher aux malades. Nous le faisons tous tout de même, un jour ou l'autre.

Celui qui est couché dans ce lit est ma faiblesse personnelle, la faille de ma vie professionnelle.

Je remonte la couverture sur son torse. C'est comme border un enfant trop sage. Il murmure un remerciement à peine audible avant que je ne sorte en refermant la porte.

À la réception où je remets les dossiers quotidiens des patients, une infirmière parle avec un homme blond. Le ton monte. Mes sourcils se froncent et je m'approche.

- Un problème ? je m'enquis.

Il lève des yeux orage sur moi. Ses traits sont fins mais un peu anguleux. Son teint d'un naturel pâle et ses cheveux presque blancs attirent le regard. Il est étrange.

Il me rappelle quelqu'un.

- Ce monsieur cherche quelqu'un, me dit la jeune femme. Je lui ai dit que son ami n'était pas ici.

- Il est ici, s'obstine-t-il en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

- Qui donc ?

- Potter.

- Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons aucun patient à ce nom, je réponds.

- Non ! Je sais qu'il est ici ! insiste-t-il en s'énervant.

On dirait que l'ai crépite autour de lui. Comme lorsque l'on fait des prises de sang à…

L'inconnu me dépasse et je reste figé quelques secondes avant de me mettre à sa poursuite, faisant signe à la préposée de ne pas appeler la sécurité. Il s'arrête brusquement devant une porte et pose sa main sur la poignée sans la tourner. J'arrive près de lui mais il ne tressaille nullement.

Je perds toute volonté de le réprimander.

Sur la porte, il y a une étiquette portant le nom du malade qui y est hospitalisé.

Sur celle-là est écrit le prénom de Harry.

L'homme blond pénètre dans la pièce lentement et je ne l'en empêche pas. Il s'approche du lit et s'y assoit.

Harry est réveillé. Ses yeux émeraude transpirent une tristesse heureuse.

L'autre parle d'une voix douce qui ne semblerait pas s'accorder avec lui dans un contexte autre que celui-ci.

- Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche, Harry ?

Harry marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Abandonner ? Non, je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux.

Il passe une main sur la joue de mon patient. Il n'est que douceur et peine.

- Je croyais arriver trop tard, que tusois déjà parti. Pourquoi cet hôpital ? Nous avons de bien meilleurs spécialistes. Ils auraient pu t'aider…

- Draco…

La voix éraillée monte du lit.

- Je voulais simplement qu'ils me laissent tranquille, pour une fois.

- Et nous ? Et moi… ?

- Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, dit-il calmement.

- Alors tu as préféré t'enfuir en nous abandonnant ! Tu as préféré faire face seul, une fois de plus, te foutant bien de ce que pouvions ressentir !

Harry ferme les yeux mais l'autre prend son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à les ouvrir.

- Ne fuis pas mon regard ! s'écrit-il. Arrête de me fuir ! Je suis là. Je suis là, répète-t-il et sa voix se brise.

- Et si je ne voulais pas que tu le sois ?

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, murmure-t-il. Aussi… faible…

Son visage se crispe. La douleur.

- Ils n'auraient rien pu faire, tu le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à affronter ça.

- Je connais la mort, Harry, fait l'autre avec une gravité saisissante. Mais la tienne…

Son corps se courbe sous un poids invisible jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne rencontre la poitrine du malade. Ses épaules tressaillent sous ses sanglots étouffés. La main de Harry repose sur sa nuque blanche.

Des larmes argentées sillonnent ses joues pâles.

- Ne me déteste pas, supplie-t-il. Je le fais déjà assez pour deux.

Le blond – Draco – relève la tête et capture ses lèvres avec une douce ferveur amoureuse.

- Je t'aime, souffle-t-il. Je t'aime tellement que le simple fait de te savoir loin de moi me tue. Ne pars pas plus loin que je ne peux te suivre, Harry. Je n'y survivrai pas…

Il l'embrasse encore. J'entends Harry lui murmurer quelque chose mais je m'éloigne déjà, refermant derrière moi sans un son.

Je retourne à ma tournée des patients, le cœur tendresse et le sourire pour présent.

Et lorsqu'une jeune infirmière brune paniquée m'alarme que la chambre 7 est vide de son occupant, je lui souris simplement.

Je suis heureux.

Harry a finalement trouvé une raison de se battre.

* * *

Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu et les autres l'ont rapidement oublié, ce patient aux yeux de pierres précieuses qui semblait perdu pour tous, même pour la science. On le disait rongé par un mal aussi invisible que mortel.

Je n'ai moi-même gardé de lui que des souvenirs flous, des souvenirs de vieil homme ridé par une existence tumultueuse.

Mais lorsque je pense à cet Harry anonyme, je ne peux qu'être heureux car son histoire est la preuve d'espoir qui a ravivé ma flamme dans les moments les plus durs.

Parce que même s'il croyait tout perdu, il a trouvé sa raison de vivre.

**Fin**

Et je me rends compte que c'est vraiment ... euh... enfin. Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je pouvais pondre dans un moment comme ça ! Commentaires ?


	2. Message

Hello!

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette petite fic écrite durant mes cours plaise autant ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

En réponse à plusieurs mails reçus, je désire vous informer que cette fic aura très certainement une suite, mais que je me vois encore incapable de dire pour quand elle sera. Je vous invite cependant à aller voir mon Blog dont le lien est affiché dans mon profil. J'y dirai où j'en suis avec mes écrits.

Bisouilles à tous et à la prochaine !

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, I saw an angel en est à ses dernières lignes...

Ge


End file.
